The width of a circle
by Fantastic Mrs. Papaye
Summary: [réponses aux défis de SwordsgirlJackie!] Défi 10: où l'on fuit.
1. Défi 1: Hot Tramp

Disclaimer: One Piece est à Oda, Rebel rebel à Bowie.

Rating: T

Character(s): Absalom-centric, mention de Bartolomeo/Bonney

N/A: En réponse au défi n°1 de SwordsgirlJackie! L'OS devait faire au moins 1500 mots (le mien en fait 1502...-tousse-) et contenir une des trois phrase suivantes: "Le coeur a des prisons que l'intelligence n'ouvre pas" ; "La porte la mieux fermée est celle qu'on peut laisser ouverte" ; Ce que j'aime dans la masturbation, c'est qu'on est pas obligés de parler après"

Si vous cherchez une musique pour aller avec ce texte, je vous dirais bien "Rebel rebel" de David Bowie, puisque j'y fais référence... Ou alors, faites ce que vous voulez. uwu Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Hot tramp**

Absalom secoua sa crinière, releva sa lèvre supérieure dans un sourire carnassier. Paisiblement installé à la table d'un café, tout contre la vitre, il regardait les passants vivre leur vie de personnages secondaires. Ils naissaient pour peupler les rues, n'avaient ni âme ni esprit. Ce n'étaient que des enveloppes vides, bruyantes. Elles ne s'interrogeaient pas sur leur nature, ne s'en rendaient même pas compte. C'était ainsi, voilà tout. Il ne les blâmait pas, il ne faisait qu'observer, distraire ses yeux.

Parfois, une silhouette captait son attention, perchée sur un piédestal Louboutin, les hanches chaloupées, tanguant avec grâce. Une nuque longue, à peine effleurée par le soleil. Des poignets fins, libérés de toute entrave ou au contraire, parés de mille bijoux. Des cils longs, des paupières fardées, une poitrine lourde du désir de vivre. Des filles fragiles, légères, éphémères, des papillons qui s'effaçaient doucement, ne laissant derrière elles que quelques traces de gomme et de parfum. Elles ne portaient jamais tout à fait le même, frais et piquant comme un pamplemousse, ou lourd et capiteux comme une nuit d'été.

Il les aimait toutes, les voulait toutes. Il les regardait, les dévorerait. Le vent décoiffait leurs cheveux, elles jetaient leur main en arrière pour les dompter. Chaque geste, chaque respiration, la moindre lueur dans leurs prunelles, il voyait tout. D'un clin d'œil, il les déshabillait, admirait leur corps d'Ève, se léchant pensivement les lèvres.

Absalom était un voyeur, qui savait se faire écouteur. Les grincements de matelas, les soupirs d'amants, les mots briquets, qui allument des étincelles au creux des reins, les échanges timides, le bruissement d'une main sous un t-shirt, il s'en délectait avec satisfaction, se sentant presque omniscient. À vrai dire, il préférait ces sons volés à d'autres et ces silhouettes lointaines aux simagrées agaçantes de la séduction. Cela demandait trop de temps, d'argent, d'efforts pour se sentir encore plus vide qu'avant. Offrir un verre, faire rire, danser, poser sa main sur sa cuisse, s'embrasser avec la langue, ramener chez soi, bander, pénétrer, faire quelques va-et-viens, expulser du sperme dans une capote, se retirer, lui dire de s'en aller pour éviter les houleuses confrontations matinales, se retrouver seul, nu dans son lit.

Il se souvenait aussi de ces longs moments sur la plage, la frustration du vacancier. Ces filles de seize ans, ventres plats, maillots mouillés collés à leur peau halée, seins en adéquation parfaite avec sa paume, qui criaient des noms de garçons plus beaux, plus bronzés que lui. Elles embrassaient des surfeurs australiens avec la même avidité que lorsqu'elles léchaient innocemment leur esquimau à la fraise. Elles ne s'intéressaient pas aux types malingres, verdâtres, la bite enfoncée dans leur serviette-éponge. Il repensait à leurs nombrils, petites piscines remplies d'huile solaire, leur manière de l'ignorer, le laissant seul à sa contemplation éperdue, et il leur en voulait peut être encore d'avoir brisé son cœur adolescent, lui qui aimait cent femmes à la fois.

Il but une gorgée de café, replongea ses yeux dans un décolleté passager mais pas sage. C'était son plus grand loisir, de la masturbation mentale, une qui laissait place au fantasme. _Ce que j'aime dans la masturbation, c'est qu'on est pas obligés de parler après_, se fit-il pour lui même.

La clochette sur la porte tinta joyeusement, laissant entrer deux clients. Le premier, avait les lèvres coincées dans un rictus moqueur quand notre voyeur avait relevé la tête, une drôle de chevelure verte, un anneau perçant son nez, un tatouage partant du coin de son œil, et un autre sur le torse, qu'on pouvait entrevoir uniquement en partie, le reste étant caché sous un t-shirt usé. Une fille lui tenait le poignet, en riant très fort. Ils s'installèrent sur une table, au fond, près du vieux juke-box.

La nana avait les cheveux teints, en rose, un air pas farouche, un piercing sous la pommette, de jolies fossettes quand elle souriait, étirant sa bouche peinte jusqu'à découvrir ses dents. Plus il l'observait, moins Absalom se sentait à l'aise. Il hésitait, était-elle vraiment une femme ? Ou bien un garçon enfermé dans un corps inadapté ? Ce qui était certain, c'est qu'elle n'était pas son genre, pas assez faible. Il les préférait effrayées comme de jeunes biches fuyant le chasseur, pour mieux tomber dans ses griffes. C'était bien plus pervers, tordu, parce que c'est ce qu'il était, un vicelard. Par habitude, il tendit l'oreille, tentant de saisir leur conversation.

Le type lui pinçait gentiment la joue, alors qu'elle tirait, amusée, les mèches de ses cheveux prairie. Puis, il arrêta de rire, son visage se ferma un instant, une flammèche dansant dans ses prunelles. Il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle, chantonnant une chanson de Bowie contre sa peau. À la fin du refrain, il prit le temps de respirer très lentement, avant de murmurer la dernière phrase. _H__ot tramp, I love you so !_ Voilà, il avait réussi à allumer dans le regard de la fille le même feu qui brillait dans ses yeux à lui. Ils se sourirent à nouveau, s'éloignèrent, reprirent leur discussion, comme si de rien n'était.

Le frottement de leurs pieds contre leurs jambes respectives ne s'arrêta pas quand une serveuse brune leur apporta leurs boissons (un Bloody Mary et un mojito). Absalom en profita pour la héler, demander un autre café, reluquer ses cuisses, puis ses fesses lorsqu'elle repartit vers la cuisine. Ces derniers temps, il avait eu si souvent l'impression d'être invisible qu'il avait bien cru l'être réellement devenu. Il en aurait certes tiré avantage, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir s'installer sur le rebord de la baignoire d'une inconnue, nue dans l'eau. Dans sa tête, l'inconnue est toujours belle, docile, avec des petits poings qui ne peuvent pas faire de mal à un homme. La fille là-bas s'empiffrait grossièrement d'amuse-gueules, en emplissait sa bouche au point de ne pouvoir répondre à son compagnon que par des grognements et hochements de tête.

Pourtant, ça l'effrayait, cette sensation de perdre peu à peu consistance. Il avait trop à faire sur cette terre pour disparaître, car, si l'on évitait le sujet des femmes, il était parfaitement digne de confiance. Moria comptait sur lui, et il avait bien raison, l'âge ne lui ayant pas donné le sens des responsabilités. Ils s'appréciaient tous les deux, peut être parce qu'ils se ressemblaient. Des êtres différents, tordus par la vie, elle les avait rouillés mais leurs sourires étaient plus corrosifs qu'elle. Ce n'était sûrement qu'une impression.

Le couple bizarrement assorti du fond de la salle avaient l'air heureux des gosses sur le point de faire un sale coup, leurs pieds toujours entrelacés. Ils se lancèrent un dernier regard, malicieux, se levèrent, et disparurent comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé, s'ils n'avaient été que des reflets de lune.

La serveuse lui apporta son café, noir de nuit. Il l'entendit maugréer après ces clients qui fuient sans payer, ces délinquants stupides, la coupe qu'elle aurait dans son salaire pour rembourser les consommations. Il n'ajouta rien, revoyait simplement dans son esprit les amants nihilistes. Elle retourna derrière le comptoir, réajusta le bandana sur son front. Elle sortit une pipe qu'elle bourra de tabac, avant de la coincer entre ses dents, sans l'allumer. Absalom se dit que le gars aux cheveux verts était le genre de type à fumer là où c'était interdit, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Il se dit aussi, qu'à cette heure-ci, il était peut être en train d'éjaculer du sperme dans une capote, tout contre la fille. Il avait peut être la tête posé sur son sein, ou peut être s'embrassaient-ils à pleine bouche. Peut être se sentaient-ils vivants, enfin.

Le liquide amer glissa sur son palais, puis, dans sa gorge. Ce n'était une sensation ni agréable, ni désagréable, c'était du café, voilà tout. Il reposa sa tasse sur la soucoupe, appréciant le bruit des deux porcelaines s'entrechoquant. Le ciel se couvrait, aussi gris qu'une vieille chemise autrefois blanche. C'était fait ainsi, le blanc n'était jamais pur qu'une fois, pour que le consommateur achète une lessive plus puissante ou un nouveau vêtement. Ça ne le révoltait pas particulièrement. À vrai dire, peu lui importait.

Il posa distraitement la main sur le lobe de son oreille, jouant avec la boucle qui y pendait. Il avait dans la tête une vieille chanson qui lui murmurait adieu. La fille qui ressemblait à un garçon savait-elle qu'il lui avait violemment fait l'amour, rien qu'en la regardant ?

Un billet sur la table, il s'en alla. La porte claqua derrière lui, le courant d'air soulevant ses cheveux. Il marcha, un peu au hasard, jusqu'à, sans trop savoir comment, se retrouver sur les hauteurs. Il ferma les yeux, imaginant la mer. Il sentait les embruns lui piquer la peau,entendait les mouettes hurler, et surtout, voyait ces filles de seize ans se promener sous son nez, léchant un esquimau à la fraise aux bras d'un surfeur australien, de l'huile solaire coincée au creux de leur nombril. La phrase du type tatoué revint se former sur ses lèvres, sans même y prendre garde. _Hot tramp, I love you so !_


	2. Défi 3: Moonage Daydream

Rating: K

Character(s): Bartolomeo-centric

N/A: Yosh guyz! Le défi précédent a été très long par rapport à ce que j'ai l'habitude de publier, alors voilà, comme le défi n°3 n'avait pas de limites définies, je me suis vengée d'avoir tant écrit. Court drabble, donc. L'objectif étant de faire une nouvelle à chute, j'espère qu'elle n'est pas trop mauvaise...

Je préfère publier mes réponses aux défis à la suite, j'espère que personne n'y voit d'inconvénient...Arf! Tous mes remerciements à tous ces chers poulpes qui ont laissé une review sur Hot Tramp, slurps sur vos tentacules pleines de ventouses.

* * *

**Moonage Daydream**

Bartolomeo se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même.

Il avait froid, ou très chaud, il ne savait plus trop. Il sentait les murs se rapprocher, bientôt, ils l'écraseraient, et il ne serait plus rien. Juste une bulle de savon éclatée, perdue dans un ciel rougeâtre. À quoi devait-il dire adieu, exactement ? À ce bonheur qui l'avait englobé, entouré de mille soins pendant ces derniers mois ? À cette douceur qu'il devinait pratiquement perdue? Il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il y avait eu avant. Rien, le trou noir.

Et à mesure qu'on le broyait dans cet étau, il croyait retrouver ce néant. Alors il se fit petit, le plus petit qu'il pouvait, comme s'il voulait tenir dans le creux d'une main, pressa sa tête contre son torse, le cou plié, les poings serrés, collés contre lui.

Soudain, alors qu'il pensait que tout était perdu, il vit une lumière, une lumière parvenue d'un trou qui lui paraissait gigantesquement minuscule. Aussitôt, il se sentit irrésistiblement attirée par elle, il savait qu'on l'attendait au bout, là-bas, plus loin. Il ne comprenait pas cette certitude, se contentait de laisser agir son instinct qui ne lui avait jamais semblé plus infaillible.

Les cloisons le repoussaient, l'oppressaient, mais ce n'était plus important puisqu'il savait où aller, une immense paix l'envahissant alors qu'il avançait lentement dans un tunnel sombre, vers cette clarté quasi-divine. On l'appelait. Il ignorait qui voulait donc qu'on le rejoigne ainsi, pourtant, il se sentait apaisé, heureux.

Il ferma les yeux, si fort que ses paupières lui firent mal, et se laissa emporter.

* * *

Un cri retentit à travers le marché, près d'un stand sale où s'amoncelaient divers poissons et leurs entrailles, dans une odeur épouvantable, qui effrayait les bourgeois égarés là. Un petit corps s'époumonait entre les cadavres, car, en effet, Bartolomeo était né. Sa mère saisit le couteau qu'elle utilisait pour écailler sa marchandise, trancha net le lien qui la reliait encore à son fils.

Et l'enfant vécu.


	3. Défi 5: Velvet Goldmine

Rating: T

Character(s): Bonney/Bartolomeo, mention de Shanks/Nami

N/A: Mes enfants, celui-ci aura mis du temps à venir! Il s'agit du défi 5, qui devait faire au moins 1500 mots (pouuuurquoiiii? ;w;) et devait contenir les mots océan, pessimisme, criquet, village, sauvetage, musique, douleur, chauffer et sang.

Encore une fois, merci pour vos reviews, slurps sur vos pistils bande de fleurs de courgette!

(D'ailleurs Choco, si tu passes par ici, je ne peux pas ne pas te donner de surnom si tu m'en donnes un! Tu seras donc désormais Ruiz, comme Olivia Ruiz qui a chanté La femme chocolat. Olive et chocolat, le compte est bon!)

* * *

**Velvet Goldmine**

Le regard de Bartolomeo s'enfonça comme un dard au plus profond des prunelles de Bonney. C'était comme ça qu'il lui contait à quel point elle le rendait fou, à quel point c'était dangereux pour elle d'avoir affaire à lui, une bête faite homme. C'était comme ça qu'il lui disait des mots d'amour, comme ça qu'il lui crachait sa haine, les emmêlant au point de ne savoir détacher l'un de l'autre. C'était comme ça qu'il lui répétait, ses insanités acides, ses divagations amères. _Comme des cafards dans une poubelle_, lui susurrait-il, mordant sa chair un peu plus profondément.

Alors, un sourire suspendu dans le coin de son visage tordu, elle soupirait, impatiente, répondait qu'elle s'en fichait, qu'elle voulait juste qu'il aille plus vite. Parce qu'elle le pressait, il s'arrêtait. Elle emmêlait ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les tirait en arrière, juste assez sèchement pour que ce soit désagréable. _Vicieux_, assénait-elle, puis, elle l'embrassait à pleine bouche, sa tête en coupe entre ses mains griffues qui lui éraflaient les joues. Il pinçait ses lèvres, elle bougeait ses hanches, les frottait tout contre lui, et il l'implorait de laisser l'océan baigner son visage. Le plus souvent, elle acceptait, d'un soupir entendu.

Bonney ne rougit pas, se contenta de hausser un sourcil. Elle attendait qu'il parle, donne consistance à ses phrases imperceptibles. L'autre claqua la langue, joua un instant avec son piercing avant de prononcer un mot incompréhensible, tant il avait été mâchonné comme du carton, englué de salive. Il était sortit de sa bouche à regret, n'avait pas encore effleuré l'air que déjà, il s'était étouffé. Il ne le répéta pas.

Plus loin, au bar, des types à moitié pleins vidaient des verres à moitié vides à grands coups de pessimisme. La société était pourrie, les dirigeants corrompus, l'alcool mauvais, les jeunes fainéants, les impôts élevés, le travail abrutissant, la vie vaine. Ils venaient là pour oublier, apaiser leurs craintes, l'angoisse de n'avoir rien qui puisse leur survivre, cette crainte de tomber dans l'oubli dans deux générations, parce qu'ils n'étaient personne, que des hommes, de ceux qui ne sont ni bons ni mauvais, de ceux qui n'ont jamais vu plus loin que leur village, de ceux qui mourront comme ils auront vécus, dans un calme désespoir. Ils venaient là pour échapper, ne serait-ce qu'une soirée, à tout ce qui leur était tombé dessus avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de se réveiller pour bien comprendre la situation. Une femme qui s'enlaidissait, devenait plus aigrie à mesure que les années passaient, peut être parce que son désespoir ne savait pas être calme, des mômes qui braillaient, s'enthousiasmaient face à leur avenir qu'ils pensaient lointain, naïvement. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire possible, ils tentaient de s'y faire, se révoltant mollement, par habitude, un réflexe pas encore perdu. Alors leurs doigts se crochetaient autour de leurs verres comme à des minuscules bouées de sauvetage, et se laissaient dériver.

Le ventre de la jeune femme émit un bruit plaintif. Elle n'y fit pas attention, se contenta de mordiller la rondelle de citron arrachée au rebord de son verre. Le jus ne la faisait pas grimacer, à peine un léger frémissement aux coins de sa bouche peinte.

Un type roux avec trois grandes balafres sur l'œil dans un coin regardait danser une fille tout aussi rousse, un sourire aux lèvres. Parfois, elle fixait ses yeux dans les siens, mouvait sa croupe de manière plus suggestive, puis, se retournait comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Il se mordait les lèvres, sans se départir de son air amusé. Quand il fut lassé de ce petit jeu, il reposa sa chopine dans un bruit sec contre la table, écrasant au passage un criquet en forme de bonne conscience.

_Yare, yare,_ fut la seule expression qui vint à l'esprit de Bartolomeo en voyant la scène. Bonney pensait sûrement la même chose, il n'en était pas tout à fait certain, mais c'est ce qu'il lisait sur son visage. Lèvres pincées, légèrement, cils baissés, cachant à moitié son regard vide. Ils étaient lassés de ces jeux stupides, de ces jeux qui sans cesse, se répétaient, une litanie qui leur écorchait les yeux, les oreilles -peut être même l'âme, s'ils en avaient une-. Ces jeux éreintants, ces jeux qui faisaient hocher les têtes en concert, d'une connivence entendue. Ces jeux hypocrites, pas vraiment sales, ni vraiment saints, juste assez pour qu'on ferme les yeux.

Ça lui rappelait qu'il avait envie d'elle. Maintenant, sur cette table de bar, ou mieux, dans leurs chiottes miteuses, coincés entre une mare de pisse et des relents d'égouts. Il regardait la courbure de ses seins et il se sentait bander. Il avait entendu un jour une chanson qui parlait d'un ange aux ailes pleines de croûtes, un junkee qui voulait se poudrer le nez. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il crevait d'envie de la chanter.

_(**Dr**_**_y up _**_**all the wombs with his rock and roll sores**.)_

Bonney, elle ne pensait pas. Ou, si peu. Elle n'avait pas envie, pas le courage, -non chéri, pas ce soir, j'ai mal au crâne-. Elle faisait craquer ses articulations, nonchalamment en commençant par l'auriculaire de sa main gauche, ses poignets, puis son dos et enfin sa nuque. Ensuite, elle recommençait. Auriculaire, poignet, dos, nuque. Auriculaire, poignet, dos, nuque. À force, elle finirait par sentir une légère douleur mais ça ne l'inquiétait pas particulièrement, _elle en avait vu d'autres_. Celle qui tiraillait son bas-ventre ne la dérangeait même plus. Elle étira sa main, replia son auriculaire. Elle aimait bien l'idée d'avoir un doigt si bien destiné à l'oreille qu'il en portait son nom, alors qu'il était horriblement mal vu de joindre l'un et l'autre en public.

Sur la piste de danse, les oreilles du balafré étaient à proprement parler en train de chauffer, plus incandescentes à chaque mouvement de hanche, sans que cela se voit réellement à cause des spots colorés qui balayaient l'endroit.

La main de Bartolomeo se frayait un chemin jusqu'à sa cuisse, avec le plus grand naturel. Bonney croisa les jambes, de manière à coincer l'intruse entre elles, un petit sourire aux lèvres, sous la rondelle de citron. Des doigts impatients se mirent alors à pianoter contre son jean, oubliant que c'était la charmeuse de serpents qu'ils tentaient de faire céder. Soudainement, il n'y eut plus de musique, juste deux âmes qui se regardaient dans le blanc de leurs os. Il n'y avait plus rien autour, pas de bar, pas de danse, pas de tables, pas de sièges, juste eux-mêmes. L'un et l'autre eurent cette impression de court-circuit, cette décharge qui, les parcourant, grillait leurs circuits et enflammait leurs nerfs.

(**_Dare_**.)

Les basses revinrent frapper leurs tympans violemment, comme si elles étaient furieuses d'avoir été oubliées. La banquette sur laquelle ils étaient assis leur parut soudainement hostile, inconfortable. Bonney avait envie d'embrasser Bartolomeo lui aussi, ou alors peut être juste de lécher son visage jusqu'à ce que les même les non-voyeurs se sentent soudainement mal à l'aise. D'un mouvement habile, sa paume s'échappa de l'étau tiède pour venir se coller au creux d'une prairie lippue, cachée dans les plis d'un tissu en toile bleue trop serré. La conversation fut plaisante et, humide. Une rose sur le point d'éclore hochait doctement la tête, approuvant les beaux-parleurs, si bien que Bonney en laissa échapper un petit couinement ravi. Elle vit les yeux de son comparse, et elle se sentit heureuse, d'un coup, comme une bouffée de chaleur, une qui ne venait pas d'en-bas, une qui courait le long de ses veines sans s'arrêter, une qui s'étendit à lui, le long de sa moelle épinière. Furtivement, ils apposèrent leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre, comme un oiseau de nuit.

Plus loin, les roux mélangeaient leurs salives distinctement. Le moindre carré de leur peau luisait d'une pellicule de sueur, d'ailleurs, la transpiration l'avait imprégné de son odeur âcre.

La main s'extirpa du pantalon, du sang au bout des doigts, qu'il essuya distraitement, sans même y faire attention. Ça ne le gênait pas spécialement, _il en avait vu d'autres._ Il bandait encore, pourtant, il ne lui demanda rien, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'un échange de bons procédés.

(**_I must be hungry_**.)

Bonney se leva, se glissa dans la foule, en direction des toilettes. Elle tourna rapidement son visage vers lui et il comprit que la discussion n'était pas finie.

Le type aux balafres agrippait fermement les fesses de la fille, cherchant lui aussi à trouver l'air de Sésame. Elle lui échappa une dernière fois, dans un rire étouffé par la musique.

Bartolomeo passa la main -celle qui avait été ensanglantée tout à l'heure- sur ses sourcils quasi-inexistants. Il ne comprenait pas très bien à quel jeu jouait le couple sur la piste. Cette fille qui se faisait passer pour une souris alors qu'elle était la plus féline de toutes, et ce type qui faisait semblant d'y croire..._Yare, yare_. Pinçant les lèvres et ravalant sa fierté, il rejoignit les toilettes d'un pas assuré.

(_**Velvet Goldmine naked on your chains, I'll be your king volcano for you, again and again**._)

* * *

N/A (encore): Arf, beaucoup de choses à traduire ici. Yare yare est une expression japonaise qui revient à peu près à un truc comme "allons bon..", Dry up all the whombs with his rock and roll sores vient d'une chanson de Marilyn Manson et signifie "assèche tous les utérus avec ses plaies rock and roll", Dare veut dire "ose(r)", I must be hungry "je dois avoir faim" et enfin la dernière phrase "Filon de velours nu entre tes chaînes, je serais ton roi volcan pour toi, encore et encore".

Pourquoi laisser autant d'anglais là-dedans? Parce que c'est bien. Voilà. Au revoir. -se casse en mode VGE-


	4. Défi 2: 5:15 The Angels have gone

Rating: K+

Character(s): Bartolomeo (oui, encore lui) et Bellamy.

N/A: Enfin mes petites cuillères sacrées, après presque deux mois d'absence je vous sors une petite chose. En réponse au défi 2, où l'on ne doit pas utiliser de i. Après plusieurs relectures, je crois qu'ils ont disparus, m'enfin, je crois, hein. Enjoy!

* * *

**5:15 The Angels have gone**

— Zappe, s'teup.

_On entend un décapsuleur s'acharner, la télé change de canal. _

— ...Encore.

_Verre qu'on tapote nerveusement contre ses dents._

— ...Sans dèc', y a que de la daube à la télé à cette heure. Coupe-la.

_La télé est en effet coupée. Bartolomeo, en caleçon troué, une chaussette bleue et une rouge à rayures, écarte ses jambes nues, qu'on pourra sans doute appeler velues dans quelques temps, se penche et s'accoude sur son genou, avale une gorgée de Leffe. À côté, sur le sofa, Bellamy, cheveux menant une guerre de grande envergure sur sa tête, jean sale et torse glabre._

— C'est louche, quand même.

— Hum ?

_Bartolomeo a tourné la tête vers Bellamy. Les deux se regardent, une ou deux secondes, quand Bellamy reprend._

— Les rats. Encore deux sur le pas de la porte, plus ceux qu'on y a déjà ramassés. Quarante, en tout.

— Morts ?

— Toujours. Ou alors, crachant du sang et crevant juste après.

— Tsss...

_Bartolomeo semble préoccupé, reprend un peu de Leffe, se racle la gorge._

— Faut aller chercher Luffy.

— Sûrement pas.

— Luffy saura nous débarrasser des rats, c'est sûr !

_Bartolomeo a posé sa Leffe. Évoquer Luffy remonte ses lèvres et montre ses dents. Comme un automate. C'est devenu naturel._

— Ce moutard sera dépassé, comme nous. C'est pas plus un héros que nous deux, cherche pas.

_Bellamy se lève, arpente le salon, ne parle même plus pour Bartolomeo. _

— Les rats sont partout, peut être même sous mes draps. L'odeur de leurs cadavres empeste les rues, et remonte jusque dans l'appartement. Le rez-de-chaussé et les caves puent de plus en plus, les estomacs se retournent, d'une belle révérence devant eux. On dégueule, les flaques se comptent même plus, tout le monde s'en tape. Et, nous tous, on se transforme en rats. Un gars dans le métro a craché du sang sur un autre passager. On aura des puces, j'en sens déjà arracher ma peau. Et...On attend un sauveur ?

_Tout cela a été prononcé d'un seul bloc. Bartolomeo ouvre légèrement plus grand ses yeux . L'autre a peur, l'odeur de sa frayeur cache les effluves des rats au nez percé. Bellamy a un hoquet nerveux. Les larmes sont prêtes à déborder, cependant, elles resteront sagement à leur place._

— C'est ça, on attend.

_Bellamy mord ses lèvres, s'affale à nouveau dans le canapé, les yeux dans le vague. Bartolomeo prend la télécommande, marmonne dans sa barbe, on l'entend mal._ _La télé présente suavement les femmes à l'écran. Elles sont jeunes, assez belles pour autant, elles n'ont pas de charme. Peut être est-ce dévoré par leurs fesses en plastoc'?_

— Alors...

— Tsss, quelle merde.

— On.. ?

— C'est pas croyable, ça peut pas être rentable quand même.

— ...On...

— Dans ce cas, prolonger ce truc, ça n'a pas de sens, non ?

— ...Attend.

— Hum ? Tu veux regarder cette daube ?

— Alors, on attend.

— ...Je zappe.

_Les changements de canaux sont de plus en plus brefs. Bartolomeo grogne toujours, et jure, beaucoup. Bellamy, assommé, regarde les murs du salon. _

_Des pattes de rats effleurent le sol. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Bartolomeo et Bellamy se grattent le crâne, dans un mouvement semblable. Se grattent. Se grattent. Avec leurs ongles. Se grattent, se grattent._

_Les puces sont là, et les rats._


	5. Défi 10: Eight Line Poem

Rating: K

Character(s): X Drake

N/A: Le dixième défi réclamant un poème, j'ai tenté de faire de mon mieux, mais je n'en suis pas vraiment fière (et pourtant dieu sait que j'ai galéré)...Il prend place au niveau de l'épisode 706 dans le flashback de Law, donc, SPOILERS (légers). Merci pour vos reviews sur les chapitres précédents (coucou Ruiz et WonderPillow), et, à bientôt pour un nouveau défi? (bientôt, c'est relatif, voilà.)

* * *

**Eight Line Poem**

Il est temps,

Temps de fuir,

Le cœur battant,

Le pire est à venir.

* * *

La neige crisse,

Ses pieds glissent.

* * *

Les flammes silencieuses

Dévorent, consciencieuses,

Des trésors accumulés

Et un père imbibé.

* * *

Les pierres de l'édifice

Vite se noircissent.

* * *

Trahisons malencontreuses,

Coïncidence miraculeuse :

La cage s'est refermée,

Loin de sa déloyauté.

* * *

Qu'ils en finissent,

Qu'ils en périssent.

* * *

Contre le vent,

Passe l'ire.

Serrent leurs dents,

Les vains martyrs.

* * *

Les tragédies s'emmêlent et il peine à percevoir l'écheveau de la sienne.


End file.
